This invention relates to a compound apparatus comprising an image forming apparatus, an operation panel and a unit.
In a former compound apparatus comprising an image forming apparatus and a manuscript reading apparatus, the manuscript reading apparatus is furnished to the above of the image forming apparatus, and in the case to perform an inside maintenance and an expendable article change of the image forming apparatus, the upper part of the image forming apparatus is opened through driving the manuscript reading apparatus rotate backward with respect to the image forming apparatus, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-152050.
However, in the apparatus described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-152050, in order to drive the manuscript reading apparatus rotate backward, in the case that a user uses a wheelchair and the like, the rotating movement is difficult.